Debriefing
by Theory-n-Enchantment
Summary: Raven and Gar prepare for their next undercover mission. It's their first time posing as a couple. And in their time preparing for their new roles, one thing leads to another. Short one-shot lemon.


Gar lightly tapped on the keyboard, flipping through the same several photos again. Beside him Raven drummed her fingers on her chin.

"So, September 21st in a country club?" She hummed, thinking it over. "Sounds a little cheesy."

"Cabin in the woods? Small group, only close friends and family." Gar murmured, still clicking. "Unless you prefer a haunted mansion owned by a pack of vampires? I doubt that'll fit in with the senators' wives you'll have to talk to." He teased, quickly glancing at her.

But she ignored the comment. "Hmm, alright. We'll have to pick somewhere low key and unknown. Maybe it was your father's private cabin." Raven hopped off the desk, "I'm gonna get more tea."

The chair squeaked slightly as Gar leaned back. "Yeah, I could use more water." Gar said as he tipped his glass a tad. Rising, he followed her out the door. They had spent several hours reviewing their undercover target. Now it was time to set up their fake lives. Raven had been on a few undercover assignments, though only one had been with the changeling. Together they could pick up on a variety of things from emotions and external mental control, to heart rates and subtle important smells from hidden items. And after their last successful mission, Raven knew they had found a good partnership. But this was their first mission going as a couple.

"We don't have children." She said, turning back, Raven looked up at him.

Gar gave her a little wink "Not for lack of trying." Returning her gaze to the hall in front of her, she rolled her eyes.

"You wish. I just don't want to accidently start mixing up our fake child's information." The doors swished open as they entered the common room. She had clicked the kettle on a few yards down the hall and it was almost ready. Flicking the faucet on for his glass, Gar leaned one direction to grab her tea. While she leaned the other way and grabbed a cup. Plopping the bag in the cup, Gar leaned on the counter while they waited.

"What flowers do you want for our anniversary?"

Raven smiled slightly, watching the kettle. It was nice pretending to be normal people. Well, normal corrupt people.

"An orchid. We have 3 in the house now, one for each year."

"I like that. Next to our framed wedding picture." Briefly she looked up at him, as he looked out the window. This could be fun, though a tad bittersweet. They were never destined for a normal life. The whistle caught her attention and she looked down just as he looked back at her.

"What about first date? I perused you?"

"Naturally," she said flatly tugging on the tea bag's string a few times. She raised her mug towards the door they had come through.

"Eh, can we go somewhere more comfortable? Those chairs suck. I can pull everything up in my computer. I just got new chairs." He wagged his eyes excitedly.

Raven shrugged, "Fine." As they started their walk to his room, he resumed the backstory planning.

"Of course… but you turned me down."

"Oh," she blew on the mug raised to her lips. "I did?"

"Yeah. But we continued to study at the same coffee shop, and your interest in me started to grow." Raven arched a brow as she blew again. "I mean," he gestured to his body, "ya know. But then one day you walk by as I'm discussing the Hennasey Case. And you're so impressed by my intelligence and eloquence, that you can't help but stop and ask me out. And well… the rest is history."

"I must have been helplessly enthralled in your irresistible charm." Raven murmured, monotoned as usual.

"Naturally." He mocked, laughing.

As they entered the room, Gar grabbed one of the plush green chairs and pulled it out for Raven. He casually flopped down in his own chair and took a short drink before getting back to his story.

"We went to the docks, I have a boat, little yacht, no big deal." He shrugged again, rising his nose slightly as if he actually was part of the upper crust. He leaned forward scooting a little closer.

"We had wine and sailed into the sunset."

"That sounds like a boring date." She took a sip of the tea, set it aside, and leaned forward, trying to think of a better story. "Did we do anything else but sit on a boat?" She asked doubtful.

Gar smirked and reached a hand forward. With the lightest touch, he dragged his hand over the inside of her wrist. Instantly her heart raced. Despite knowing it was still all for a story, she felt herself flush slightly.

"Maybe," he whispered.

She smirked back, "You think you're that good?"

"Babe, I know it."

Raven rolled her eyes and sat back, trying not to smile. "How about you also made dinner? Humble you a bit."

"Ugh," he groaned, "men of my class don't cook Rae." His pout broke as he smiled at her, laughing, "Alright fine, we'll compromise. I'm _also_ an amazing chef." He leaned back to grab his glass.

"We celebrate Christmas with your folks, Thanksgiving with mine."

"Mm," Gar put the glass back, "Easter we go to the local Country Club or something."

Huffing Raven leaned forward on her knees, "We have to be religious too?"

"Yeah," Gar chuckled, "I doubt my demonic wife would get me far in politics." She squinted her eyes, but began to think over what he said. The normal lives of Christians' and their holidays was something she was a bit rusty on. Pondering how far she should take it, she let her eyes drift to the floor. Do they let other people bring up the subject, or add it into conversation like it's something they frequently talk about?

"There is one more thing though," Gar whispered. Confused, Raven glanced up, slightly bringing her head up as his lips met hers. She had known their first kiss shouldn't be in front of the target. But imagined a forced first kiss would be awkward. As she found herself easily deepening the kiss, she was glad he had just sprung it on her. They skipped the uncomfortable stage.

She knew that uncomfortable stage. Last year she had gone undercover with Aqualad. And after several minutes of beating around the bush, she had finally just done it. All their kisses, pre-mission and during the mission, were like a job. Precise and meaningless.

But Gar was tender, like he actually wanted her to enjoy the experience. And she did. Much more than she would have thought. Pulling back only slightly, his hand came up and lightly brushed her cheek. As his hand found its place tangled in her hair, her lips slightly fell open. Raven leaned forward and kissed him with greater need than she realized, and she could hear his sharp inhale of surprise. But he tasted delicious and she had no desire to retreat now. Her own hand was making its way to the back of his neck, pulling him in tighter. A warmth began spreading through her body and the anticipation of what could happen next flooded her thoughts. In her mind, she had completely lost track of the mission. This was about the desire building in her body and the man responsible for it.

The slight press on her side make her jump excitedly, as his other hand curved along her side and started pressing on her back pulling her toward him. Temporarily floating, she crossed to his chair, placing a knee on either side of his legs.

Having to bend over to kiss him, Raven broke the kiss and looked down at him. Both of his hands had moved to her lower back, and hers were placed on either side of his neck. And for a second they looked at each other. His eyes held the same mixture of shock and pleasure. Then he gave her a wicked smile and she dove back in. Slowly he pulled her tongue into his mouth and began sucking on it. Raven let out a low moan and felt his hands travel down her back. He leaned back in his chair, grabbing her ass to make sure she followed. But as she shifted her weight back with him, she felt the sickening feeling of falling.

Before she had time to catch herself, Gar had already cushioned her fall, and was hovering above her with his hand under her head. As she laid slightly disheveled on the floor, Raven felt a blush start to creep over her. Gar was propped on his elbow looking down at her, his face only inches from her own. He had a lop sided grin, and was starting to untangle his lower body from hers.

"I uh," he started, never breaking their gaze, "I guess that's probably enough practice."

Raven's blush deepened as she thought about how she had practically just mauled her friend. He might have actually just had the mission in mind. They were to be husband and wife after all.

"Yeah…" Raven whispered between deep breaths. Gulping she tried to quell her building desire for the man over her. She had expected this would cause him to get up, but it didn't. Instead he stayed where he was and let his gaze skim over her body, before his free hand followed. Lightly she felt his hand run up her side. His warm fingers barely brushed her chest as he crossed over her stomach. And finally started to travel down. Pulling his hand back, his fingers were the last to leave as they teasingly grazed just above her aching core. He was also breathing heavily, and as his gaze came back up, his smile widened.

"But you know what they say," his eyes locked on hers and he raised an eye brow, "all work and no play…"

Raven let out just a small gasp before his lips found hers again. But they didn't stop there this time. He began kissing down her neck as his hand came up to unhook her cloak. Eagerly her hands patted around his neck till she found the zipper, and levitated it down his back. Surprising even herself, she let out an excited deep laugh as his hands slipped up to grab her own zipper. Her need shot through her as she realized this wasn't about the mission at all. A new found drive took hold.

"You know, I'm sure there are other things we actually haven't discussed yet." She said.

Gar pulled back and looked down at her, a little deflated, "Oh really? Like what?" His eyes widened in shock as she engulfed his body in black energy and flipped him on his back. But he landed with an energized smile as she climbed on top.

"Like who's on top?" Leaning forward she started pulling down his loose suit. Not wanting to wait any longer. Gar followed suit. As his arms came free he crunched up to start hastily pulling her suit off.

"I hope it's you. I like a woman on top." Delighting in the feel of his hands over her now bare torso, Raven let her head fall back. "As a powerful rich male, I need a woman that can handle this sort of power." A deep chuckle came from her as she looked down at him.

"Oh? And what if I want to be pampered and pleased?" With some form she barely had time to catch, Gar had pushed himself off the floor and was standing straight up with her in his arms. Raven let out an excited scream and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he walked to the bed.

"I can handle that." He murmured, breathing on her lips before Raven closed the gap. This time he was the one to let out a moan. Releasing her on the bed, Raven landed with a slight bounce.

"We have sex at least 3 times a week if anyone asks." Gar said starting to pull at her uniform. Biting her lip in excitement she wiggled out of it, and started scooting back on the bed. The fabric slid off her hips, and the rush of air against her body thrilled her.

Laughing slightly, she replied. "We've been married for 3 years and we _still_ have sex that often?" He didn't answer. Mesmerized, she watched as Gar carelessly threw her clothes elsewhere, and began stripping his own off.

Gulping slightly, Raven could feel her heart thundering in her chest as her breathing became audibly more rapid. Earlier she might have admitted he was an attractive man, but watching him start to crawl up to her she realized she had taken for granite how tantalizing his body was.

"Of course." He deeply kissed her as she fell fully back onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, as his kisses restarted their exploration of her own neck. In between kisses he continued. "Plain. Boring. Normal. People. Sex."

Raven chuckled, "Oh, and sex with me would be boring?"

The tips of his fangs drew up her neck, till his mouth was at her ear. "No my dear, sex with a would be boring. On the other hand, I bet sex with you is anything but." His right hand was lightly trailing down her bare side, and gradually she started the feel the pressure of claws. They didn't dig into her skin, but gave enough of sensation to arouse her even more. Arching her lower back, her head flew back and her hands grasped his shoulders. Raven's mouth fell open as she gave an astonished gasp.

Still his mouth found her ear and he whispered, "I quite like _not_ being normal." Raven's body relaxed back into the bed as his hand began its path back up and his mouth resumed tasting her neck. Moaning, she began to contemplate all the things his powers could be used for in the bedroom. It had never crossed her mind before, and now she couldn't believe it hadn't. There were so many possibilities. So many delicious potentials. Briefly she wondered if the same had already occurred to him, and quite honestly cursed him for not bringing it up sooner.

Dragging his claws back down her body again, Raven could feel herself almost shake with anticipation. But as his first few claws hooked beneath her underwear she engulfed his hand and threw it back. His body followed and he landed on the other side of the bed with a thump. Without giving him a second's chance, Raven climbed on and pinned his arms down. His chest was heaving deeply and he growled slightly at the restraint. A delicious grin spread across his face that told her he had absolutely nothing good on his mind. But before he could act, she wrapped her powers around something else.

His wrists jerked in her grasp and his body rose beneath her. Dragging it out, he let out a deep moan before whispering a curse.

"Holy fuck, Raven." He moaned her name as his hands gripped into fists. Biting her lip, she had to stifle her own moan from hearing her name escape his lips like that. Pushing herself up right, Raven released her hold on his wrists and started squirming out of her sports bra. Following her, Gar lifted his arms and started reaching for her. But before he could fully get there, she twisted her powers again and began stroking harder while she began pulling on his balls. Gar settled for her thighs and gripped them tightly. The sports bra was flung away. And looking down at her legs Raven noticed he had retracted his nails. A little disappointment washed over her. Though a bit surprisingly, she had never wanted to be scratched before. Skimming her fingers lightly over his chest, she leaned over him, making sure to allow her nipples to graze his chest. She probably hadn't wanted it before because she had just been having boring normal people sex. Lightly she ran her tongue over his ear.

"Scratch me," she whispered. And he did without hesitation. Eight long lines were drawn down the outside of her thighs, and two deeper ones down the inside pulling away from her core. Losing all concentration, Raven let out a scream and grasped the bed spread in her fists. Using her pleasure against her, Gar's hands grasped her hips while some sort of tentacles appeared around her wrists and ripped her away from the bed. She landed with a rough bounce back on the other side.

Another pleasurable sting of pain rain across her skin as her underwear was pulled along her scratches. But it was quickly consumed in a different sort of pleasure as a think warm tongue pressed between her legs. Taking his time, he deliberately drew it around the outside of her folds. Then dipping in between, he stroked the whole length over her clit. He let out a deep chuckle as she squirmed beneath his tongue, moaning loudly.

The air brushed against the wet skin of her vagina. Glancing down she could see him licking his lips and slowly open his mouth to eat her up again. With one great shove on his chest, she pushed him off. She trusted him to be able to catch himself. And as she dissolved into the bed, she saw his feet had landed on the floor while his arms flew to the bed to steady himself. Floating around the room she could see him calmly straighten back up, or seemingly calm. Knowing him well enough, she could tell he was primed to attack. Momentarily, she solidified in his closet, levitating his boxers off in one flick. And vanished before he got a good grasp of her scent. Raising an eyebrow towards the closet he casually stepped out of the boxers. Knowing she had to act extremely quick to out maneuver his reflexes, she mentally prepared her next move.

Gathering the sheets in the closet up in her mental grasp, she appeared in front of him. His eyes widened for only a second, and he kept himself relatively still. But it was enough that his guard was thrown off. The sheets shot out from the closet, rolled into long ropes, and tied around his wrists. This time his eyes really did widen, and his body was pulled back against the wall. Raven could feel him pulling against the sheets as she held them above his head. And she knew if he really wanted to, he could probably out muscle her hold, but he didn't. Taking her time, she sauntered over to him, licking her lips and shamelessly staring at his hard penis.

As she approached she could hear his excited breath and a low growly moan rumble through him. Shooting him a quick glance, she watched him squirm in his hold. His body jerked again as sealed her lips around his member. A new string of curses escaped his lips as he pulled on the sheets. The deep needy ache between her legs began to grow as she felt her lips travel up and down his long shaft. Knowing just how good it would feel. Above her she could hear her name uttered with a load moan. And with one long final drag of her mouth, she couldn't take it anymore

Without letting him go, Raven levitated herself off the ground. And grabbed the back of his neck, pulling herself down into a deep kiss. Their tongues greedily fought and tasted each other. His hips pulled from the wall and she slid her legs in around him. Using her powers as a guide, she started to slowly engulf him. Breaking apart, she grasped his neck as her ragged breath blew over his ear. She could hear his breath mix with several moans in her own ear. Deliberately, she drew herself up and eased herself back down. Taking her time to savior the feel of him and build up her pleasure.

The pull on the sheets grew steadily stronger as she kept pushing them closer to the edge. Reaching his head forward he found the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder, and bit down. Raven's nails scratched deeply into the back of his neck as she screamed. His tongue traveled back up over the mark and up to her ear as she gasped for air.

"Raven," he moaned, "let me go. Let me drive you to the edge." Simply letting go of her hold, he quickly pulled free from the sheets. His hands greedily running down her back and gripping her ass as he walked back to the bed. Weaving her hands into his hair, Raven drew herself closer and kissed him. His tongue easily slipped in and she gave him a slight nip as he slipped out. This time she could feel the rumble through his chest as his low growl turned into a chuckle.

Throwing her on the bed, Gar quickly crawled back over her. Without wasting time, he grabbed her legs and thrust himself inside. The bed by her ears groaned as his claws tore into the fabric. Ripping the sheets off the corners, Raven twisted the fabric around her hands. She gripped the fabric tightly, arching as he started picking up the pace. The pleasure was building to an unbelievable level. A string of moans, curses, and pleas slipped jumbled from her mouth. She knew it was coming, it was right there, and with one last squeeze of the sheets she screamed. His claws dug even deeper in the bed, and she heard the thick fabric of the mattress rip as he let out his own scream.

They stayed there for a second, not moving. His chest rose deeply, momentarily touching hers with each inhale. Raven let out a low moan as he slipped out and fell on the bed beside her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him run his hand through his hair.

He lowly chuckled "Holy shit, Rae." She giggled in response and turned to face. With a handsome crooked smile, he turned towards her.

"Want any water?" he asked. She shook her head, and he left to refill his glass in the bathroom.

"Can we have a butler?" He called. Raven laughed in disbelief. How could he think right now, let alone about the mission?

Looking at the bathroom, she flatly replied, "You know, just because we tell people we have a butler doesn't mean we'll actually have someone to do things for us."

Casually strolling back to bed, placing the already half drank glass on the table, he climbed back in and gave her a few kisses.

"Mmm," She moaned as he pulled way, "fine, we can have a butler."

"Great. His name is Maxwell. He's 54. He's worked for my father for years, and was a great influence in my life."

Raven shook her head and chucked, "Have you thought about this much?" She laid back on the bed as Gar followed placing small kisses on her neck.

"No one else has let me have a butler in my back story before." His hand began drawing shapes over her body as he spoke. "But I think this partnership is already going to be a tad different."

"Mhm, well is this amazingly talented chef of a husband going to cook us some dinner then?"

Gar pulled back and looked at her smirking, "No, that's what Maxwell's for." He winked as his arm shifted into a tentacle and reached for a tablet near his bed. "Or whomever the current pizza delivery guy is."


End file.
